<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Them Hungry by Rem1con</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156644">Keep Them Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con'>Rem1con</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Local guardian realizes that Ether Resupply may not be ethical, i don't really know what else to tag this as, i just think destroying someone's method of gathering food is kind of messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra-3 is starting to wonder if blowing up someone's food supply is a good thing, even if they're the enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Them Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atop one of the many ruined skyscrapers in the EDZ, a lone Guardian sat.</p><p>Catra-3 peered down the scope of his sniper rifle, watching silently as a team of fallen milled around in an empty plaza below, setting up equipment to collect some much needed ether. The air next to him shimmered as his ghost, Seraph, phased into view.</p><p>“Go ahead and call Devrim,” he said, patiently waiting for the servitor he knew they had to expose itself.</p><p>Seraph nodded, quickly radioing the man.</p><p>“Devrim, we’ve got fallen trying to collect more ether,” they said.</p><p>“...Keep them hungry.”</p><p>Catra whipped around towards his ghost, not sure if he had heard correctly. “...Devrim, can you repeat that for me?”</p><p>There was no response. “He’s already disconnected,” Seraph said.</p><p>Catra nodded slowly, turning back around to look back at the fallen. The servitor had come out at some point when he wasn’t looking, and was already starting to glow brightly as began to harvest the surrounding environment for ether.</p><p>
  <i>Keep them hungry.</i>
</p><p>The words bounced around in his head on repeat. Keep them hungry. Keep them hungry. The venom in Devrim’s voice… it sounded completely out of character for the man.</p><p>“What the fuck am I doing?” he whispered to himself. How is it that he never realized how completely fucked it is to purposely destroy someone’s food source? The cruelty of the act slammed into him, visions of fallen, of their <i>children</i> choking on air as they slowly suffocated to death filling his head.</p><p>Some fallen may be into some depraved shit, but even they don’t stoop <i>that</i> low.</p><p>“Catra?” His distress must be extremely apparent if Seraph isn’t making any jokes. By now they should be making some wisecrack about how he was thinking too hard for a Hunter.</p><p>“...I’m alright,” he said, not entirely sure who he was trying to reassure. Beckoning his ghost closer, Catra gently ran his thumb along Seraph’s shell. He watched as they leaned into it, his jumbled up thoughts calming ever so slightly.</p><p>“...I can’t do it.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You’re not disappointed?”</p><p>“I could never be disappointed in you.”</p><p>Catra felt a weight he wasn’t aware of lift from his shoulders. With a small smile, he put his rifle away, and left the eliksni below to their business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>